


Numb To the Cold

by SpaceJelloJamFrost



Series: How to Hurl Fried Owls [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Boiling Isles mystery, Boscha/Willow - Freeform, Demons, F/F, Grom is dangerous, How to Hurl fried owls - Freeform, Inspection, Inspired by that one 1940´s Russian mystery, Investigations, Lumity(mentioned), Monsters, Multi, Murder, Other, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Teenagers, The Grom (The Owl House), The Owl House - Freeform, Willow/Boscha - Freeform, might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJelloJamFrost/pseuds/SpaceJelloJamFrost
Summary: The team of witches only grew smaller when it was close to night time, making everyone be on edge. But of course somebody suggested doing a Night-watch and it doesn´t go as plan at all.Willow wakes up with no memory of leaving the camp or walking to the middle of the woods, nor did she remember how she broken her ankle and glasses at the same time.But what she does remember is a certain demon...and is PISSED.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Willow Park & Gus Porter, Willow Park’s Father with a Beard/Willow Park’s Father with Glasses, doesnt last long though
Series: How to Hurl Fried Owls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898851
Kudos: 14





	Numb To the Cold

||Day 7, 11:08AM ||

Willow lost count of the days. She had stared at the sky for so long, it hurt. It kept going from dark to light to dark to light over and over again and she can't count how many times her eyes burned from the tears that threatened to spill if she didn't bite her lip.

The witches foot had bent backwards causing her ankle bone to show that it had somehow pierced through the skin. Every glance at her foot she had to keep herself from emptying her stomach in the snow beside her.

Everything hurt. Everything was sore. 

_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_

||Day 12, 3:27PM ||

Her ears most likely got lost to frostbite, alongside her arms, but her left leg was barely keeping itself from getting numb with it covered in melted snow.

Willow hoped for somebody to notice her absent, or even notice her group was gone in less than 5 days since the reports were every 3 days, but even then nobody came to look. It made her teeth grit together. How careless the leader was, sending them here, expecting something normal out of everything to happen at the mission, but NO. The leader was reckless, selfish, and a total bit-

Willow choked back a laugh. Her glasses already were cracked from the fall she had taken running away from whatever scared her team, and she regretted it more than anything. Everything was double, triple, or more. 

It made her grow sicker. Made her head pound harder.

_  
_  
_  
_  
_

||Day 12, 2:00AM ||

A soft groan escapes her lips as she watches her own breath dance in the air. The witch couldn't tell the temperature, but she was damn sure it was below zero right now. Honestly, she doesn't know how she's alive still.

Maybe it was because of the tulip she found while making her way to the knee, or maybe it was because of the magic that she had leftover. 

She didn't know and honestly she didn't care.

Either way she was going to pass here, in the snow, with an orange tulip in her hand, a broken ankle, and bloodied clothes.

She had simply stopped giving a shit after losing her leg......


End file.
